


A Different Kind of Foreplay

by nightfog



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfog/pseuds/nightfog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Consider it a different kind of foreplay, Derek." Stiles told him with a wink. </p><p>Derek snorted at that, "You so owe me for that!"</p><p>Stiles gave him a consternated look, "Just so you know, I won't put out on our first date! So don't even expect a blowjob!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be just a very short tumblr fic...a few words added to [this gifs](http://unightfog.tumblr.com/post/84734943481/sterek-au-a-different-kind-of-foreplay-its), well Derek and Stiles had other ideas obviously! :-)
> 
> Thanks so much [Thraceadams](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams) for the awesome beta job!!!  
> Also huge thanks to [i_am_girlfriday](http://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_girlfriday) for the hand holding and to [13point1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/13point1) for the one comment about Derek that helped to make this fic so much better and also for the final encouragement!!!

It's their first date and Derek's nervous, because he _doesn't do_ dates. Back in New York he went to clubs looking for a good fuck with no strings attached. He seldom slept with the same person twice. So he actually _didn't have_ _to_ do dates. But he isn't in New York anymore and he is going on a date, because obviously Stiles _does do_ dates. Stiles also doesn't agree with Derek's opinion that you don't have to go on dates to have mind-blowing sex.  
  
"Consider it a different kind of foreplay, Derek." Stiles told him with a wink.  
  
Derek snorted at that, "You so owe me for that!"  
  
Stiles gave him a consternated look, "Just so you know, I won't put out on our first date! So don't even expect a blowjob!"  
  
Derek didn't even bother to comment and only rolled his eyes at Stiles. Because seriously, they have been fucking like bunnies for three months and suddenly Stiles wants to play chaste. Well, fine by Derek; he loves a challenge. Even though this one shouldn't prove to be too difficult, because getting Stiles out of his clothes and into his bed is one of Derek's favorite past times. So far Stiles hasn't complained, on the contrary; Stiles has been a more than willing partner and also a very inventive one. So Derek doesn't really expect much resistance, especially not once he puts his seduction skills to work.  
  
  
  
He chooses his clothes carefully, not too elegant, not too sporty. But who would have thought putting an outfit together would be this difficult? This is one of the many reasons why Derek doesn't do dates and also why he arrives precisely three minutes late.  
  
Of course Stiles is punctual. For once. He's leaning on the bar, pretending to be all casual and cool. But Derek can hear the wild thrumming of Stiles' heart from across the room.  
  
When Stiles sees him, his whole face lights up and he does an awkward nervous three-fingered wave.  
  
Derek thinks it's adorable and ridiculous at the same time. They have fought rogue werewolves, a darach and a nogitsune, seen each other naked countless times; they have licked, sucked and fucked each other senseless and yet both of them are like nervous high school students going to prom.  
  
He looks at Stiles for a second, before he gives him a shy smile. Derek's clearly out of his comfort zone in this dating scenario, but suddenly he doesn't care anymore, because there's nothing he won't do for the gorgeous man waiting for him just a few steps away.  
  
Stiles has persistently claimed a space in Derek's life and also in his heart. He doesn't seem to care that Derek isn't good with words or that he's emotionally stunted. He seems to like Derek just the way he is and that is a completely new experience for Derek.  
  
So if going out on dates with Derek is what it takes to make Stiles happy, Derek sure as hell will take him out on as many dates as Stiles wants.  
  
  
  
After the first bit of awkward nervousness passes, they fall right in to their usual routine, with Stiles talking a mile per minute and Derek hanging on every word he says.  
  
Derek doesn't get a blowjob, but they do make out in the car and there are mutual hand jobs, which, according to Stiles, are totally okay on a first date. Derek's totally on board with that.  
  
He drives Stiles home and even escorts him to the door, where he steals another kiss from Stiles, which of course leads to more kissing, because Derek knows his man. He lets his hand slip sneakily under Stiles' shirt and starts to stroke the soft skin right under the waistband of his khakis. As expected, Stiles moans against Derek's lips and presses into his touch. Everything is totally going according to Derek's great seduction plan, until Stiles covers Derek's hand with his own, bringing Derek's skillful ministrations to a halt.  
  
Derek can feel Stiles' smile against mouth and hears him whisper, "A plus for effort, buddy!" Then Stiles gives Derek a quick slap on the ass and vanishes into his apartment, leaving Derek standing open- mouthed in front of the closed door. He hears Stiles say from inside, "Told you I wouldn't put out on our first date!"  
  
Derek groans and lets his head slump against the cold wooden door. His dick presses painfully against the zipper of his pants and yet he can't help but laugh out loud, because Stiles totally outsmarted him. He really underestimated the little shit.  
  
After he rearranges his trousers, he calls out "Night, Stiles!" and heads home.  
  
He grins all the way to his apartment, because although Stiles might have outmaneuvered him, he sure as hell is suffering from the same serious case of blue balls as Derek. And this thought gives Derek at least a tiny bit of satisfaction.  
  
  
  
When there's a knock on his door, about ten minutes after he arrives home, Derek's only mildly surprised.  
  
"Hey there, handsome!" Stiles says with a playful smile.  
  
Derek opens the door wider and Stiles slips inside. He isn't wearing the plaid shirt and khakis from earlier anymore, he switched them out for an old Beacon Hills High School t-shirt and a pair of jeans that hug his ass perfectly.  
  
"Heard you were out on a hot date tonight." Stiles says as he watches Derek close the door.  
  
Derek slowly turns around. He raises his eyebrow questioningly, but plays along, "Yeah. But he refused to put out on the first date."  
  
"How unfortunate for you," Stiles replies with a dramatic sigh, while he gently shoves Derek against the door.  
  
Derek nods, "Didn't even get a blowjob out of it."  
  
"Pity." Stiles says, slowly sinking down to his knees. "We can't have that." he teases, as his hands make their way down Derek's body, lingering to squeeze his nipples and stroke his abs on their way to the zipper of Derek's pants.  
  
Derek inhales sharply when he feels Stiles' sinful mouth on him. Stiles does this thing with his tongue that he knows drives Derek crazy. Derek's hips jerk forward and Stiles stops for a moment, smiling up at him knowingly.  
  
"I thought you didn't put out on the first date?" Derek manages to ask.  
  
"Well, the date ended when you saw me home. So, just relax and enjoy!" Stiles answers with a wink and proceeds to give Derek the best blowjob of his life.  
  
  
  
Later when they are lying in bed together, Derek turns to Stiles, a lazy grin playing on his lips. "We should go out on dates more often!"  
  
This earns him Stiles' elbow in his stomach. "Asshole! You are so not going to get a blowjob next time!"  
  
Derek laughs, "Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that. You know as well as I that you can not resist the D!"  
  
"Oh my God, you didn't just say that!" Stiles turns his back to Derek and buries his head under his pillow. Derek feels Stiles' shoulders shaking with laughter. "I think this time I really might've sucked your brains out!"  
  
Derek chuckles and pulls Stiles closer. He plants a quick kiss on the soft skin of Stiles' neck and whispers, "Thank you."  
  
"For the blowjob?" Stiles mumbles out from under his pillow.  
  
"No. For the date. I had a great time." Derek confides, sliding his hand under the covers in search of Stiles' hand.  
  
"Really?" Stiles comes out from his hiding place and tangles their fingers together.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good."  
  
Derek can hear the smile in Stiles' voice and all of a sudden he's overwhelmed by the warm feeling of happiness and a brand new sense of belonging. That's why his next words feel like the most natural thing to do. "I love you," he states. And the words feel good rolling off his tongue, they feel right, settling into his skin. No awkwardness, no second-guessing, and especially no regret.  
  
Stiles is silent for a minute, then he turns around and rests his hand tenderly on Derek's face. His thumb strokes gently over Derek's stubble before he leans in closer to kiss him softly.  
  
"I love you too, Der."  
  
  
  
They go out on lots of dates after that. Actually, they do date nights now. Because that's obviously something couples do.  
  
Most of the time Derek is a little bit late, but only because he likes the sight of Stiles waiting for him and doing the same smile-awkward-three-fingered wave thingy he did on their first. The only difference is the golden glimmer of the ring Stiles wears now.  
  
  



End file.
